


if things were different

by SpectresWonderland



Series: Trans Ricky [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Everything that could have gone wrong goes wrong, ITS ALL ANGST, Little to no comfort, Miscarriage, Unsupportive E.J. Caswell, Unsupportive Mike Bowen, breaking up, you guys i stg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: basically.this is my story ‘the rum tum tugger is a terrible bore’ but what happened in that fic? the opposite happens here.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: Trans Ricky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	if things were different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t until the next morning at just barely three am that he pulled up his laptop, the light of the screen burning into his eyes, just as much as the web address that lingered in the search bar, waiting for him to press enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning is the exact same, but near the middle is when things change.

Ricky nearly passed out right then and there when he saw what was waiting for him on the other side of the test.

Positive.

Fucking _positive._

_He was pregnant._ Ricky Bowen, East High Drama’s leading man for the past three shows, was _pregnant_. Ricky didn’t believe it. He didn’t believe it at all. 

He didn’t realize when the tears started coming, and when his legs gave out under him, causing him to fall in his knees. Ricky had started to shake, wrapping his arms around himself as he started to sob. His life was fucking _ruined._

Ricky fumbled for his phone, typing out a messy and quick message.

_**ninu need you over niw pleade hurry** _

A response came only a few more moments later, although in Ricky’s state, it felt like an hour.

_Ricky? Hey hey hey, I’m coming, okay?_

_What’s going on?_

**_camt breathe, im scared really scared_ **

**_please_ **

Nini continued to sent Ricky messages to keep him grounded, and it only helped slightly. By the time Nini got there, Ricky was still on his bathroom floor, clutching onto himself for dear life, barely noticing when Nini let herself into his house, calling out to him.

She finally came to the bathroom, opening the door when she heard Ricky’s sobbing.

Ricky’s stomach lurched when she came down onto her knees beside him and set an attempt at a gentle hand on his back, he didn’t pull away though, as much at everything screamed at him to do so. He leaned into her, sobbing into her shoulder. 

Nini finally worked him down enough, pulling away to look at him, “You’re okay, everything’s okay Ricky.”

He shook his head.

“You’re still here, you’re still breathing,” she insisted.

“Nini I’m _pregnant.”_

“Oh Ricky...” Nini whispered, pure concern in her eyes, “And you just found out..”

“Half an hour ago,” he croaked.

Nini sighed, “Am I the first person you told?”

The boy gave a pitiful nod, not trusting himself to talk. He felt so small in that moment, so, unbelievably vulnerable.

“You’re okay,” She tried to assure him, “I’m right here.”

That made Ricky break again. He wasn’t okay. He wasn’t okay in the _slightest._ He was sitting here, a child growing in him right now, and his boyfriend was halfway across the country, none the wiser. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” he choked out

Nini brushed his curls out of his forehead, setting a hand on his cheek, “Ricky Bowen,” She started, ”You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, whatever you end up doing, I know you’ll get through it.”

“Nini I-I’m scared,” Ricky said, his voice weak.

“I know, That’s valid, you have _every_ right to be.”

“I can’t be a dad, n-not now,” he whimpered, “I’m in high school, a-and E.J.’s across the country in college, “I-I can’t have a baby Nini.”

Ricky heard her sigh, “You don’t have to,” She explained, “There’s... options.”

His blood ran cold at that, “I know,” he said shakily.

He couldn’t keep this baby. With school, and the show, Ricky couldn’t manage taking care of a kid.

“Ricky I want you to think this over okay? Sleep on it...” 

And Ricky did just that. Except he didn’t _sleep_ on it. He didn’t even sleep that night, too fearful of the fact that there was another, tinier _person_ growing in him. It wasn’t until the next morning at just barely three am that he pulled up his laptop, the light of the screen burning into his eyes, just as much as the web address that lingered in the search bar, waiting for him to press enter.

_Plannedparenthood.com_


End file.
